


~ The (Unoriginal) Book of Eddsworld Oneshots!~

by xXCazXx



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Almost anything anyways, First Oneshot book, Multi, Other, Request anything!, Well-, Will add as things get done, oof
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCazXx/pseuds/xXCazXx
Summary: Just something to ensure I keep writing whilst enjoying my fav. characters at the moment. UvU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Request Anything except CERTAIN FETISHES (Foot, Urine, Feces, etc!!!) Pedophilia, Rape (unless it's mentioned for the backstory of something-), and you should know the rest! If not, I''ll just say no when ya request it.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Other than that- Enjoy!





	1. : Requests Guidelines:

_Let's keep this short and simple, right?_

So I'm the Author or you can just call me Caz. I go by she/her or they/them if ya want. I'm usually very passive though a bit stubborn so be patient with me please! Ty!

Now:  
  
  
**Requests Guidelines**

 

** Will Do's:  **

> Fluff  
> Angst  
> OC works  
> MAAAAAAAAAAAAYBE x readers  
> One shots or (few) multiple part shots.  
> Maybe NSFW  
> AUS (Yours if you give me enough info)  
> LGBTQ+ Characters!  
> Headcannon versions of chars.  
  
  
**Will** _ **not**_ **Do's:**

> Rape (Unless it’s only _mentioned_ in a backstory or such)  
> Pedophilia  
> Really weird fetishes (Feet, Feces, Urine, Vomit, Diapers, etc.)  
> Offensive Content  
> Anything with slurs!  
> And pretty much anything that you’d think of and you’d go ‘ _hey, that’s bad!’_


	2. Stupid Bloodsucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire!Matt x Tord SMUT
> 
> Starts with some plot and stuff so just be patient, please! 
> 
> ~Requested by: ~  
> //Oof//  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was roughly 2 in the morning on a Sunday night.

Everyone in the house was supposed to be asleep, but of course, the 5’9 communist wasn’t.

He was up late working on a project again.

He was beyond exhausted, but refused to go to sleep.

What he _didn’t_ realize in his sleep-deprived state was the shadowed figure sneaking up behind him, at least, until it lifted him up and away from his desk.

“ _……Edd..? S’that you?_ ”

…

“ _I dun told ya Edd, I ain’t goin’ to bed so…. fffffffffuck offff…_ ” he yawned, flipping the other, who he assumed was Edd, off.

He let out a soft ‘ _Oof_ ‘ as he was dropped onto his bed.

“ _Hva Helvete?_ ” He grumbled, blinking a few more times so he could see the figure that was now hovering above him clearly.  
“ _Matt…??? Why- ow-_ “

He winced when his wrists were grabbed awfully tightly.

He could’ve easily broken out of the other’s grip but he was too tired to care enough.

“ _Uh.. why?_ ”

He jumped when the other’s face was suddenly buried in the crook of his neck.  
He heard and felt the other _sniffing_ his _neck_ and grew uneasy.

“ _Uhhhhh_ -“

“ ** _You smell so delicious_** _.~_ ”

“ _W-what are you doing-???_ ” he **hates** how he stutters. It makes him look vulnerable!  
(Yeah- totally that and not like he wasn’t already vulnerable.)

“ ** _I just need a small favor from you.~_** ”  


“ _O-oh yeah? W-what’s- shIT-“_

He felt the other’s **unusually** sharp teeth dig into his neck, which hurt like hell- but… in a… good way???

He wasn’t sure but he knew that something was happening and he was growing light-headed.

He just felt Matt pull away from his neck before he passed out.

~~~

They didn’t look at each other the next day.

Tord avoided Matt despite not remembering exactly what happened.

He only remembered Matt being there before he passed out.

Edd and Tom noticed but said nothing.

~~~

“ _Hey Tord, what are those?_ ” Edd asked his Norsk friend, pointing at the two small circles on his neck.

Confused, he went to look at them himself.  
Ohh wow.  
Okay.

_Something did happen.._

He decided to brush them off as a bug bite and never think about them again.

~~~~

Now it was another late working night/early morning for Tord, who was working on something else.

It was a Thursday though.

Matt had been acting strangely over the past few weeks.. But nobody asked him what was going on.

It wasn’t as late as it was last time though, it was roughly 1 a.m.

Tord was just moving one of the wires to allow the small android to properly function, when suddenly, there were hands on his shoulders.

He put the project down with a sigh and looked at who touched him.  
“ _Uhhh, hey?_ ”

“ _I don’t appreciate you spending so much time with others._ ”

“ _… Wha-“_

Matt pushes him up against the wall next to his desk, luckily on the side _without_ any blueprints or sketches.

He finds himself struggling to break free from Matt’s grip on his wrists.

“ _You’ve been cheating on me haven’t you..? With Edd and Tom-_ “  
Matt moves to the crook of Tord’s neck and he _knows_ he’s felt this before but he just can’t remember _when._

“ _Cheating? We aren’t even together-_ “

Matt moved away from his neck to look him in the eyes,   
“ _But I marked you.~ Notice that mark on your neck?_ ”

“ _……It **was** you!”_

_“Mhm~”_

_“Why?? What did you do?? When-“_

_“I.. I did it when I was in a frenzy a few weeks ago.. I went a little overboard and you passed out and didn’t remember it the next morning._ ”

“ _…THE FU-_ “

Matt covers his mouth, “ _But that’s in the past. This is the present!~ And presently… I’m going to fuck you and bite you even more.~”_

_“…W..what-“_

Matt kept that one hand holding his wrists together as the other snaked up the other’s thin sweater-like pajama shirt. He also moved back to the other’s neck.

Tord struggled more, his face flushed in what he was sure was anger.   
_~~It wasn’t~~~_

“ _M-matt-“_ he swears softly when Matt runs his sharp teeth over the skin at the crook of his neck, “ _W-why are you doing this-?_ ”

“ _Isn’t it obvious?_ ”

“ _No-_ “

Matt suddenly bites down, drawing a noise from the Norsk.  
He’s there for a good minute before he moves back and laps up the beads of blood that formed.

“ _Because I love.. your **blood**.~ It’s unusually sweet for someone who acts as spicy as you do, but there is a little hint of spice in it.. Like cinnamon.~”_

 _“Ah, o-okay- s-still-“_ he didn’t care that he was stuttering much at this point, he was more focused on what was going on and what Matt was saying.

“ _And I like you too.~ So it’s a double-win for me!~”_

 _“If you like me.. w-why didn’t you just say so..?_ ”

“ _Maybe… I was feeling a **little** shy.”_

_“Oh r-really?”_

_“Oh hush you! Now, like I said earlier-“_

_“W-wait-“_

Tord leaned up and surprised Matt with a sudden yet suave kiss.

“ _… You didn’t think you were gonna fuck me without a kiss first?~”_

Matt stared at him a little longer before Tord could _see_ the switch _click!_ in Matt’s mind.

“ _Just don’t kill me pleASE-“_ he jumped when Matt moved the hand from under his shirt and down his pj pants and boxers.

Matt chuckled, looking him in his eyes as he began moving his hand slowly.

The other’s heterochromatic eyes were half-lidded as Matt moved slow enough yet _enough_ to draw noises from the other.  
Some so soft and oddly pitched that the Norsk didn’t even know he was capable of making them.

**~~This was definitely a difference from the other two.~~ **

Matt released his wrists in favor of holding his waist.  
Tord appreciated this since the grip was growing uncomfortable.

He let his arms hang loosely off Matt’s shoulders, only now realizing that Matt was back to his neck, nibbling and sucking more marks into the smooth, caramel-colored skin.

Tord kept letting out soft noises as Matt continued his actions at his slow, _slow_ pace.

“ _Agh- fuck~ A-aren’t you gonna- **oh fuck~** I-I mean u-uh.. y-you know-?_”

Despite the other’s lack of words, he knew what he meant.  
Did that mean he was going to listen… hmm…

He leaned closer to his ear, whispering,   
“ ** _Beg.~_** ”

“ _H-huh?_ ”

“ _You heard me-_ “ he stopped, “ ** _Beg._** ”

Tord immediately let out a low whine that came from the back of his throat.  
“ _W-wait no Matt please- I-I’ll do a-anything please_ -“ he didn’t care how pathetic he must’ve sounded.

It was only him and Matt, and even though they had the possibility of waking Edd and Tom, he didn’t _care._

“ _..Hmm… I want to hear you tell me **exactly** what you want me to do.~_”

“ _Hnn.. Matt p-please. I-I need you to fuck me._ ”

“ _Aww, how cute.~ Not **exactly** what I wanted but… we’ll work on it.~”_

Matt removed his hand and he lifted the other up, Tord wrapping his legs around Matt’s waist since he didn’t move them from the wall.

“ _What do you want me to do first, hmm? Finish you off or prep you for what happens next?~”_

_“I-I don’t care just do **something**.”_

_“Nu-uh.~ That’s not what I asked.”_

_“O-okay fine- j-just- fuck me already._ ”

“ _If you insist.~”_ He carries the other over to his bed and sits him by the headboard.

“ _Where’s the-_ “  
“ _In there._ ”

Matt goes to the bedside drawer and isn’t surprised to find more than one bottle of lube.

He gets the one in the pink bottle, and sits in between the other’s legs.  
“ _Let’s take these off.~_ ”

Matt slides off Tord’s pj pants and boxers at the same time, grinning.  
The other’s face flushes in embarrassment.  
“ _S-stop staring._ ”

“ _You know.. you’re shaped very nicely.~ You have slight curves but that must be from the muscle, hmm?~”_

_“M-maybe?”_

_“Stop acting so shy.~”_

_“J-just hurry up.”_

Matt shrugged and put some lube on his fingers, before moving them to prod at the other’s entrance.

Tord bit his lip and sucked in a breath.

Matt noticed and chuckled, “ _How long has it been?”_

_“H-huh?”_

_“Since you’ve last fucked someone?”_

_“N-not that long I guess… w-why?”_

_“You just seem so eager~ Someone hasn’t been paying much attention to you, huh Darling?~”_

_“D-don’t call me that.”_

_“What about-“_ he slowly pushed in two fingers, “ ** _Love?~_** _”_

He bit his lip harder, but shook his head.

Matt pouts, “ _I want to call you cute things! Come onnn!”_

_“I-it’s- a-ah- n-not my s-style-“_

Matt nuzzles his cheek as he adds another finger, not giving him too much time to adjust to the first two.  
He can feel how tense the other is so he continues his nuzzles and soft kisses to get the Norsk to relax a bit.

He did eventually, and starting letting out soft pleased noises which let Matt know that he was ready.

Matt pulled out his fingers, earning a whine from the other.

“ _Oh calm down~ I’m going to use something much better than my fingers to please you, I promise… **sweetheart.~** ”_

Tord didn’t bother trying to stop Matt from using the pet names anymore.  
He could call him whatever as long as he kept true to his word.

He heard the cap on the lube opening and the sound of Matt putting some on his hand before it closed again.

He heard Matt put it back on the bedside table and he heard Matt doing.. something?

His eyes were closed since he was laying there in anticipation and also because he wanted to close them.

They opened a bit wide, however, when he felt something poking at his entrance.

He bit his lip again as Matt slowly pushed in his length, until he was comfortably seated with his and Tord’s hips flush together.

He adjusted their position a bit more, so Tord was leaning more against the headboard and Matt was able to get closer to the Norsk.

The two sat there, one panting a little heavier than the other, as Matt allowed Tord to adjust to his length. Wasn’t too much girth but was very much so length.

“ _M-move?_ ”

Matt took the small question as permission and began at a slow pace, before pausing quickly to remove both of their shirts.

Soon, however, his pace was much faster since the Norsk male practically begged him to stop moving so slowly.

And that’s how they ended up from slow and gentle to five minutes later shaking the entire bed, the headboard loudly hitting the wall.

Tord was almost 110% sure that Edd and Tom would be pissed for them making so much noise but with how good Matt was making him feel, he didn’t even think to care.

He let out loud and unashamed noises now, seeing as Matt reacted better to praise- both direct and indirect.

“ _Ngh- M-matt I- **faen** -“_

_“H-hmm? What is it s-sweetheart?~”_

_“I-I love h-how you- a-ah! M-make me f-feel!~”_

Matt smiled and kissed the other softly, yet more passionately than the first time.  
“ _I love you too.~”_

This continued for a good few minutes before Tord felt a familiar yet _different_ sensation growing in his body.

He knew what it was but he wasn’t sure if he wanted this to end yet.

Though Matt could almost _sense_ the other’s feelings shift (plus his breathing was heavier.)

“ _D-don’t worry, I’ll cum with you~”_

The Norsk couldn’t respond, too busy letting out an array of pleased noises.

It didn’t take much longer before he came undone, letting out a noise in a slightly higher pitch.

Matt stayed true to his word and followed very shortly after.

He slowed to a stop and let the other slump against him.

They both welcomed the comfortable silence that came with the afterglow of sex.

 

It lasted for a good while before Tord began squirming a bit, probably due to discomfort.

Matt chuckled and helped him to lay his head on his pillows, however-

He adjusted himself to still be between the other’s legs as he slid down and wrapped his hand around the limp noodle that was Tord’s dick.

The Norsk jolted as he began to slowly drag his hand up and down,  
“ _W-wha- a-ah- a-are you doing?”_

_“Oh Darling, you thought this was a one-round kind of thing?~”_

 

As the two enjoyed the other’s presence and **love** , there were two others who were wishing they could’ve expressed their love in a motel… far away from their house.

Oh well.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend who knows a LOT about vampires and roleplays as 'em told me I should make Matt act a bit possessive, so that's where that came from.
> 
> Was actually a lotta fun to write and try out!
> 
> +++  
> Word Count: 2087  
> +++

**Author's Note:**

> Start Requesting in the comments below!!!
> 
> ||  
> ||  
> ||  
> ||  
> ||  
> \/


End file.
